


Say geronimo

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Doubles, Enterprise, Gen, Humor, Klingons, M/M, Missions, Reality, Shatnoy, Shock, captaincy, disbelief, having fun being the mask, look alike, turns out The Enterprise was real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1969, after filming the last episode for Star Trek: The Original Series, William Shatner is beamed aboard the Enterprise.</p><p>Started: 5/5/2016</p><p>Completed: 5/7/2016 AT 7:48 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The looming threat of NBC cancelling _Star Trek_ lingered in the air. Roddenberry wasn't seen as much during filming, if at all, none at all. That concerned Nimoy and De more than it did Shatner. He was assured, by himself, that despite playing these characters for three years that he wouldn't have a hard time finding a new show to  be in. Type casting was the worst in the industry.

Nimoy had left on his bicycle, apparently.

Takei had left after his scenes had been filmed.

Much like Koenig.

Takei and Koenig were, best as Shatner could place it, the best of friends.

And Shatner envied them.

He didn't really have friends.

Shatner hummed to himself heading in the direction where he would normally get his Kirk toupee removed and he would put on his every day toupee wear. He had on a sunglasses. Shatner was absolutely sure the show would be canceled. No doubt about it. He heard a sound. A unique piano like sound. His surroundings changed from the set to the transporter room.

Shatner took off his sunglasses.

"Nimoy?" Shatner said,confused. There were look alikes of his two cast stars standing beside the transporter console beside Doohan's look alike except they were dressed very in character. Except their pants were not gray but black. De's look alike had his arm folded and a frown on his face. Nimoy's counterpart had a stoic expression on his face. "Why am I in the transporter room?"

"I am Commander Spock of the _USS Enterprise_ , and we would appreciate your part in a mission." Spock said.

"Nimoy, you do realize Star Trek is not real. Can you take those prosthetic s off?" Shatner asked, walking off the transporter padd.

"Negative, they are real." Spock said.

"Let me do this, Mr Spock." The older man stepped forward. "Mr Shatner, we met before. I am Leonard H. McCoy, I came across you searchin' for a little boy about this height and he had pointy ears."

"Ooh, Adam!" Shatner said.

"Who is Adam?" Spock asked.

"Your son!" Shatner said.

"I do not have a son." Spock said.

Shatner sighed, exasperated.

"And you're the one saying I am not serious about the craft!"

McCoy stepped forward.

"Mr Shatner," McCoy said. "Your counterpart is dead and we have a bunch of Klingons who are about to gloat that they killed him with honor when really it was a dirty trick. It had no honor in it!" McCoy stressed on the subject much like De would do playing McCoy talking about a subject. "We need you to make the captain of the ship admit to a unhonorable murder of a Star Fleet officer. He will be be the laughin' stock of the Klingon Empire. Do you understand? We have a problem that you must fix. Only you."

"Doohan, what is going on?" Shatner looked over in confusion only to notice something off. "You. . have. . . five. . . fingers."

"So this is the captain's counterpart?" Scotty asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

Scotty scanned the man.

"He speaks a lot like him," Scotty said. "Except the captain's shirt is golden not green."

"Star . . .  Trek. . . is. . . real." Shatner said.

"Why of course we are! Captain Roddenberry been ripping us off for the past three years!" Shatner's jaw came to a slack.  "I was surprised as Spock was to discover he had purposely searched for the right people to portray us and found them."

"Oh my god." Shatner lost consciousness and fell back only to be caught by Spock engaging into a mind meld.

McCoy shook his head.

"This is not goin' to be easy," McCoy said. "Get him to sick bay. He may have some disease that is slowly goin' to kill him in a few decades." He looked over in the direction of Spock. "I told you to take command but nope you just had to bring in a total stranger."

"He is no stranger to us, Doctor McCoy," Spock said. "I have no desire in commanding the _Enterprise_ and lying to the Klingons."

McCoy sighed.

"Let's go," McCoy said. "Scotty, inform the bridge."

"Aye, Doctor," Scotty said, as the three left. "Mr Scott to the bridge. The captain has boarded the _Enterprise_."


	2. Chapter 2

Shatner's eyes started to open to see a familiar scenery. He leaned upwards then went through his hair which surprisingly didn't fall off. His hands paused. Wait. This felt like he had a scalp complete with hair. He lowered his hand down making googly eyes and felt around his hair. HIS HAIR. Shatner briefly froze processing his train of thoughts. Shatner lowered his hand down to his side then looked over to see on a nearby table was his toupee.

"What the hell?"

Shatner heard the door slide open, in came a look alike of Majel Barrett in a nurse outfit alongside good old Doctor McCoy.

"And this is William Shatner," McCoy added. "We are goin' to send him right back after we use him for a little trick of our own against the Klingons."

"But the captain's hair is blonde, doctor," Chapel said.  "Not brown."

"His hair is brown." Shatner said.

"No, it isn't." McCoy said.

"Yes, it is. The lightning on set makes it look different." Shatner argued back.

"And I suppose the lights make the green shirt look golden." McCoy said.

"Yes, and you have unlawfully abducted me." Shatner said.

"I will get the colorizer." Nurse Chapel said.

Then McCoy did the bounce characterized by tipping forward and rolling on the balls of his toes.

"Thank you, Nurse Chapel." McCoy said, as the nurse left the room. "What do your friends call you?"

Shatner went silent.

"Come on," McCoy said, coming to the side. "Don't tell me that your Earth is more like Vulcan than it is like our planet before the  Eugenic wars."

Shatner had a laugh.

"No," Shatner said, wiping a tear. "I don't _have_ friends."

McCoy blinked, looking perplexed and off gaurd, raising his eyebrows.

"That is quite unusual for a man your age," McCoy said. "A man like you would have a inner circle by now. A rather large one."

"I am an actor." Shatner said.

"A Thespian." McCoy said.

"Yes." Shatner said, with a nod.

"You mean to tell me that on your planet not many actors make friends because they are intendin' to make a quick 'buck' and never see each other again includin' you of all people?" McCoy said. "You know fate has a funny way of unitin' a crew together.  I have seen that a couple times in my lifetime." He sat on the edge of a nearby biobed. "We need you to play the role of Jim, and we will return you to your proper destination with no arguments or buts about it. Personally, you are a stranger but for some reason Spock thinks otherwise. You should know Spock and Jim were married. They had a bond. The Vulcan marriage bond and I am helpin' Spock over that loss but I think you bein' here will help him move on."

"Jim. .  is. . . gay?" Shatner said, surely surprised.

"Bisexual." McCoy corrected Shatner.

"What . . . is . .  bisexual?"  Shatner asked.

"He likes both genders. In fact so do I." McCoy said.

"Then how do I know the producers planned for you to have  a daughter named Joanna for the episode set on the planet with  Sex Pollen?" Shatner asked.

"I do have one. She is a nurse with some doctors on a far off colony near a star base," Shatner gave McCoy a double take with raised eyebrows. "Jocelyn and I don't talk normally since the divorce."

Shatner gasped.

"A divorce?" Shatner asked.

"'Fraid so." McCoy said.

"That is. . . bold." Shatner said,

"Nothin' bold about gettin' out of the worst relationship in the sake of relationships." McCoy said, dryly.

"Not many networks have shows with characters who are divorced." Shatner said.

A look of understanding grew on the doctor's face that was a mix of 'you are pulling my leg' followed a shake of the man's head. A look of 'what the hell?' appeared on the doctor's face.

"Ah, so not only are people in the closet but divorce is taboo to talk about." McCoy said.

"Pretty much," Shatner said. Nurse Chapel came back with a rounded bowl device with rounded circular edges. "So tell me, how did they kill the biggest ham in the galaxy?" He raised an eyebrow at the doctor, curiously. "James T. Kirk doesn't just die without making a scene."

"That you are right . . ."  McCoy said, as his face softened fondly.

The colorizer was put on Shatner's head as he listened to the story that McCoy began to tell.

* * *

The bridge was silent. They had been ordered directly from Sick Bay to follow after that Klingon starship and establish contact once close enough enough they could 'Smell their hair locks' which was taken as a joke among the crew.  Uhura had only known that something had happened to the captain and they just got him back. Scotty was one of the bridge crew to know the truth. Chekov knew what Uhura knew and as did most of the crew.  Twenty-four hours went by.

" _Enterprise_ to _Force_ ," Uhura hailed the ship. "Come in, _Force_."

A Klingon reply returned  which was rude and gloating, "Come to hither and complain the loss of your captain?"

"Negative," Uhura said. "Captain Kirk will be on the bridge and insists on speaking with you."

"How can he when he is dead?" The Klingon replied.

Shatner came out of the turbo lift followed in apposite captain attire with Spock alongside him

"Captain Stehart is waiting for you captain." Uhura said.

"On screen, Miss Uhura." Shatner said, sitting down into the captain's chair.

On the screen appeared the Klingon with a forehead crest. _So they were not kidding regarding Klingons having forehead crests,_ Shatner thought, _speaking of which . . . Our Klingons were very cheap._ He saw the  Klingon's first officer lacking a forehead crest standing beside the Klingon Captain. He could see the red inside. There being a captain's chair in the Bird-Of-Prey. The atmosphere of the bridge was acceptance, friendly, and right where he belonged. Damn did it feel good to be here.

"Kirk," Stehart said. "I killed you!"

Shatner half wanted to laugh and curl up into a ball but that is not what Captain James T. Kirk would do.

"I have been treated by the best doctor in the galaxy, captain," Shatner said. "You tricked me."

"I did not." Stehart said.

"We were shaking hands on a negotiation," Shatner said, then he added rather darkly. "You are a Klingon not a Ferengi."

"Do not mention them!" Stehart demanded.

"You injected me with poison that made my blood boil,  my face become covered in dead skin, warts, and become not human," Shatner stood up. "I am only lucky that my first officer was able to concoct a cure to save my livelihood. I could feel the pinch in my forehand from the device attached to the palm of your hands." Shatner stepped forward. "You cheated."

Stehart stammered.

"L--li---Liar!" Stehart said.

"I. Do. Not." Shatner said.

Spock came to the side of the chair

"I believe this is the part where you lose credibility." Spock said.

The Klingon first officer was glaring at Stehart.

"When you said you would avenge him not in the Klingon way I did not think you would do it in this way,Commander Spock," Stehart said. "Well played."

"Kirk out." Shatner said.

The screen turned to black.

"Captain," Sulu said. "Are going to our next mission?"

Shatner looked over in the direction of Spock.

"Mr Spock," Shatner said. "What do you think?"

"I see no logical reason not to." Spock said.

Shatner smiled, delighted even, then turned his head in the direction of the view screen.

"Mr Sulu,"  Shatner said. "Take us there."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Our scenery transitions into a cave like cell with McCoy and Shatner with their hands and legs bound by rope. Shatner was chipping away a piece of rock with another rock to divide it in half. Apparently he had done this before, quite possibly by accident, but now with motive and a intention to do it again. They lacked their communicators. Spock was not with them. There were alien like rats trailing along the wall with four eyes and lizard like tails. Shatner was keeping his attention off the insects that were bothering him. The piece of rock chipped off clicking against the wall. Shatner picked up the arrowhead like piece.

"Do you need a friend?" McCoy asked.

Shatner was busy cutting his binds.

"Why of course." Shatner said.

"Not that kind of friend." McCoy said.

Shatner looked over in the direction of McCoy.

"A genuine friend who will be there, through thick or thin,and help you," McCoy said. "It seems you need that kind."

Shatner paused.

"I never had a friend before," Shatner said. "So this would be a first."

"Good, because by the time I am done with you, you are going twice the man you are!" McCoy said.

"Good luck with that." Shatner said, accidentally making  a scar on the edge of his forehand with a sharp 'Ow!' once dropping the sharp rock.

"I don't need luck," McCoy said, picking up the sharp rock and applied it to the binds around Shatner's binds. "I have it."

Shatner had a look of gratitude in the direction of the doctor.

* * *

Our scene transitioned to a much later time aboard the _Enterprise_ in the hallway. Shater and McCoy seemed to be having a budding friendship that was growing much like the one he had started with Spock. His relationship with the crew was beginning to change making friendships with them doing things that otherwise James T. Kirk did not do usually. Shatner was taught fencing by Sulu. Shatner was learning how to Swahili from Uhura and actively trying to learn it. Uhura appreciated that. He was there when she got the news that a boyfriend of hers was killed and he personally delivered the news giving her a shoulder to cry on. At some points in time Shatner played football with some of the crewmembers and Chekov to pass the time. Boy, was that fun. Which was what Jim would do if he was very, very, very bored.

"So, do you and Spock have a thing going on?" Shatner asked.

"Negative." McCoy said.

"You bicker like a old married couple." Shatner said.

"We are not married." McCoy said.

"Really?" Shatner asked. "You are like the ethnics to their compassion and to their logic."

"May I call you Bill in private?" McCoy asked.

"Of course," Shatner said. "If I may call you Bones in exchange."

"Bill, in two months we are definitely goin' to return you," McCoy said.  "Before Star Fleet discovers the truth and forcefully sends you back."

"About the switcharoo you played." Shatner said.

McCoy glared back at Shatner.

"It was Spock's idea." McCoy said.

"And you are going along."  Shatner said.

"Well, I am thinkin' you can ease the transitionin' period to Spock bein' captain," McCoy said. "And bein' without Jim. It has been two months,Jim," A Ensign went past them. "In two months since you nearly died you have been makin' out with women like there is no tomorrow! When really it isn't the end of the wold. You treat it like it is." 

"It is part of the mission, Bones." Shatner said.

"As if." McCoy said.

"I saved your life wooing a girl." Shatner said.

"Aren't you married?" McCoy asked.

"The divorce is getting finalized." Shatner said.

"Hmph. I can't believe you were interested in a woman named Rand and married her." McCoy said.

"Yeoman Rand is a excellent officer, she would be given a promotion to a different rank such as first officer," Shatner said, as they went past two engineers. "She may be a pretty woman with nice personality and a heart of valor, but I am not interested in settling down.  My last marriage ended in shambles while at work."

"Is it me or is fate just danglin' another Rand in your face?" McCoy asked.

"Negative." Shatner said.

The two men came into the Botany lab that had been upgraded botany lab. Sulu was sitting in front of a large plant inside a pot that seemed to be purring. It had animal like qualities. Sulu looked then he had a smile at the two men who had arrived then he signaled them to come closer. The unusual plant had its head drooped down catching a snooze.  Jim was breath taken as he came over to one of the long tables that had a alien plant. One of the many alien beings he had come across was sitting mere inches away from him. It had pods dotting its stems, four leaves on the trunk, four branches with eight leaves, in between the branches were four coconut sized cocoons, whiskers coming from the petals of the plant that eerily had eyes, and fur seen along the middle section. It had a very large pot.

"Mr Sulu,"  Shatner said. "What kind of plant is this?"

"It is a Siscomore," Sulu said. The name sounded familiar.  "I picked it up off the planet  on the latest away mission. You said to bring tokens of appreciation. I have recently discovered that it, oddly, is a carnivore." He took out a lifeless rat from a bucket beside his ankle. "Unlike the Klingon  Tiagerliona it does not have petals that move or produce seeds from the roots in a uterus sack." He held it above the middle section for the Siscomore. "Instead it produces its offspring inbetween the branches in cocoons."

A pair of tongues came out of the fur wrapping themselves around the waist of the dead rat.

"This is a newly discovered species named after the planet they were found on," Sulu said, letting go of the rats tail. "And I want to submit it to the annual beauty plant pageant."

Sulu turned in the direction of the two men.

"A annual plant beauty pageant?" McCoy said.

"Of course," Shatner said. "It is the most elegant time of the year for botanists. And the most look forward to asides to the plant that radiates a corpse smell upon blooming yearly." McCoy raised an eyebrow at the captain. "There are one hundred fourteen contestants for the annual beauty plant pageant without make up, attire, or hair decorations for that matter. The beauty of the plant is the most treasured part of plant biology and judging for them."

"I was not aware you went to these," McCoy said, looking at Shatner in surprise. "In fact you never did."

"I did go there, once, maybe twice," Shatner said,sheepishly. "It was fun."

"I never seen you there, captain." Sulu said.

"Don't underestimate me when I do not want to be seen." Shatner said, with a wink.

McCoy rubbed his chin.

"And what does this have to do with me,Mr Sulu?" McCoy folded his arms.

"It has to be cleared for anything non external being done to it," Sulu said. "Nor lethal substances, poison, hidden compartments within it, sleep gas, internal explosive leaf that could combust with the right external factors, and--"

"I get it, I get it, I get it!" McCoy shook his hand.

"The botanists lives are highly regarded in these events not only the judges." Sulu said.

Shatner had been reading Jim's diary. He felt like an intruder invading the privacy of a respectable great man. True, men did have diaries. It was Spock who implied that Jim had a diary and directed Shatner to it ever so 'obliviously'. Shatner pitied Spock. Shatner wondered how it felt to see a man who the Vulcan had been married to.  He always thought that Vulcans were the least kind of aliens to attempt entertaining. Perhaps at one point Jim did say "Spock, it's you, it has always been you. I love you." perhaps two years ago not rather than a couple months ago. Shatner had a new insight of the crew. Working alongside them began to rub off him. He became eventually a better man than he was before. Shatner noted to himself to apologize to the cast members for what he did (and was greatly ashamed of doing when he realized it) and said to them. Shatner did things that Jim wished he had the courage to do. Jim, had in fact, visited the annual beauty plant pageant and was extremely shy of talking to Sulu about it and was working up the courage to do so.

"This is a fascinating carnivore," Shatner said. "I believe it would make a excellent runner up."

"I got fifth place last time." Sulu said,sounding disappointed.

"That's quite a shame," Shatner said. "But I am sure you will get second place this time around. It has the cuteness factor."

"What plant did you enter with?" Sulu asked, as McCoy scanned the alien plant.

"I entered with a small Bosnarian plant," Shatner said.

Sulu had a startled look on his face.

"A Bosnarian plant," Sulu said. "That has yet to be decided as a genuine plant or as a weed for the annual beauty plant pageant."

"Of course," Shatner said. "That is why I enter it under the cute category."

"I can see where a big mass of sparkling moss with vines and branches can enter that." Sulu said.

"Spock should do the rest of the exmaination," McCoy said. "He is the scientist. There is nothin' physically or internally wron' about this plant." Shatner had lowered himself down in the direction of the plant animal and rubbed along the stem. "Mr Sulu, is there anythin' we should know about the plant?"

"It has mysterious saliva capable of being dripped from the stem." Sulu said.

"Like say, rabies perhaps?" McCoy asked.

Shatner yanked his hand back.

"It has something close to rabies to prevent people and animals from taking off its stem." Sulu said.

"I am going to take a nice bath and read a novel that does not have salivia on the pages," Shatner said, leaving the room. "I will telL Spock while at it to come here."

* * *

Spock came into the mall like scenery during their scheduled shoreleave on another planet that had a human like civilization. Doctor McCoy had asked that he come to speak with him regarding Shatner in private and claimed that it had to do with a away mission. They had no away missions for the moment being. Shatner was enjoying a back message from one of the residential habitants of the planet with Chekov and Sulu. Two months, three days, four hours, and thirty-six minutes since Shatner joined the crew. 

Spock spotted the doctor sitting down drinking liquid from a tea cup.

Ah, sweet tea.

Vulcan Tea was preferable over the inferior liquid.

McCoy waved in the direction of Spock with a grin.

"Hey Mr Spock!" McCoy said, a little too happy.

Spock raised an eyebrow at first then he lowered it and headed in the direction of the doctor. If this was a rerun of the events on the Shore Leave Planet then he would most certainly refuse, beam the doctor up under the caution that he could be dead  (again) from a random act of violence, and prevent him from going down to the surface while requesting the immediete cease of shore leave for the thespian on Teklie. Spock went past several groups with ease. The Vulcan noticed that the doctor had a plaid over a blue shirt which was not Star Fleet. He could see there being a star fleet symbol on the plaid shirt.  Spock sat down at the small transparent table that had a umbrella coming from the center.

"What is this meeting regarding?" Spock asked.

"It is about Shatner." McCoy said.

"Logically." Spock said.

"He is goin' to outlive everyone, he will live clear into his hundreds, and die probably at one hundred eighty nine rather than at ninety," McCoy said. "I am concerned about that part." McCoy took a sip of the glass then lowered it down on the table and looked up toward Spock with concern and worry on his face. "I fear we are ruinin' a potentially lifetime friendship with him and our actors."

"Shatner made his choice." Spock said.

"Two months with us and he has definitely changed." McCoy said.

"His ego is not as big as it was before." Spock noted.

"That ego." McCoy said, bemused.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"I am very surprised that he didn't have it out with his clone, brag about it for days on end, and instead handed it elegantly." McCoy said.

"Shatner's clone or more else his identical counterpart had the same ego he had." Spock said.

"Hmmph yes." McCoy said.

"That is when he deliberately changed from the man we know in private to the captain." Spock said.

The expression on McCoy's face changed.

"Are you sayin' he got sick of himself and decided to make himself better?" McCoy asked.

"I am indeed saying he is growing as a person." Spock said.

"Brilliant," McCoy shook his head. "Do you think they miss him? That big ego?" Spock contemplated that. "And even when he returns . . ."

McCoy stopped looking down toward the tea.

"I have considered the prospect." Spock said.

McCoy looked up with a furious look on his face and a 'I know what you are thinkin' and I don't like it!'.

"No,no," McCoy said, leaning forward. "Not that. That would be a betrayal of trust between us and him."

"The memories of his time with us could be turned dream like." Spock said.

McCoy's fingers curled around the cup.

"This is a man we are talkin' about." McCoy said.

Spock nodded.

"Indeed," Spock said. "I believe my counterpart, as Bill has talked about, could take him down a bit notches from where he should be into the man we know again."

"Deliberetly givin' him a memory wipe out for four months?" McCoy said. "I am sorry. . . But that feels wron'."

"Jim would not want us to ruin a man's life. He may want to be an actor." Spock said.

"But a writer?" McCoy said.

"His interest is more in acting. You have seen his holodeck recordings from the stage." Sock said.

"That was for entertainment!" McCoy said.

"And he felt more at home than anywhere. On a sound stage." Spock said.

"He has that look too when he is on the bridge." McCoy pointed out.

"It is unfortunate." Spock said.

"Spock, as a friend, can we just leave him with the memories of us and tell him never to tell a soul of what he did? Make him ignore the time he had on the _Enterprise_ , forget about us willingly, and rely on his own personal past experiences on Earth not savin' planets, saving civilizations from robotic rulers, makin' treaties, and--I miss Jim too! Personally, he is the right kind of medicine I need. Because after Shatner's last mission. . . I am transferring to a colony in need of the best doctors in the galaxy. And you must take command! You are goin' to be a captain!"

"Not if I retire." Spock said.

McCoy's jaw dropped once hearing the words coming out of the Vulcan's mouth. _Did he just say what I thought he said?,_ The doctor thought, _retirement? Is he insane?_ Spock is the best Vulcan a man can rely on. A figure to take over the conn when the captain is unable to be on the bridge which was notably a few times in their on-going five year mission. McCoy reminded himself that Vulcans did not joke. Spock was dead serious about retiring. McCoy worked his jaw up to speak after staring at the Vulcan for approximately ten minutes and thirty-eight seconds.

"Damn it, Spock,the galaxy needs one of the two brightest men still around to continue saving its ass." McCoy finally said.

"The Galaxy does not have an ass." Spock said.

"Metaphorically it does, our planet is at the end of the galaxy and Bill's planet is in the middle." McCoy said.

"I do not feel comfortable with comparing our solar system to a man's part." Spock said.

McCoy shook his head then took a sip.

"I have a better idea," McCoy said. "To send Jim with some hypos to treat our counterparts accordin' to what illness they are likely to have. The last time I scanned my counterpart without him knowin' he had the dormant growing stomach cancer. He is a sweet man."

"He is not you." Spock said.

"I know that," The doctor grumbled. "I just. . . I just don't want Shatner to be alone. We have to live without Jim. He has to live without them."

"Like a Vulcan." Spock said.

McCoy sadly looked over in the direction of Spock.

"We are goin' to drift away eventually," McCoy said. "But wherever you are, or whenever you are, you are not goin' to be alone, Mr Spock. I will be there in spirit and in heart."

"That is touching." Spock said.

"Of course it is," McCoy said. "Because I promised Jim that you will know he will be there too! Before he died. He wasted his last breath making sure I told you that. Two months ago would have been crushin' on you and shattered you into pieces. I feel that you are ready. He is waitin' for you. Jim does not want to see you soon. He expects to see you in another century."

"Doctor McCoy, I am not emotionally compromised." Spock said.

"Which is why I thought you were ready to hear it." McCoy said.

"Vulcans have no emotions." Spock said.

"You forget, you nearly bonded with me and unleashed your mind on me." McCoy said.

"That was an accident." Spock said.,

"You are controllin' your emotions. That is the trick. Vulcans are bluffers. Always have been." McCoy said.

"That is insulting." Spock said.

"And that is the end of that discussion," McCoy said, finishing off his tea then put it on the rounded object on the table. "I only agreed begrudgingly to not tell everyone regardin' Bill's situation because we all need him. And he is Jim! Bill has become Jim. And you need to hear that. Because one day Shatner will lose his memory and you will have to make him remember." Spock was silent. "You have to do a mind meld with him one of these days."

"Doctor McCoy!" Came a woman in scrubs. "We need your assistance on a surgery."

"For what exactly?" McCoy asked.

"You have to see it for yourself."  The woman asked.

"I will see you after shore leave, Mr Spock." McCoy said, pushing the chair back and left the table with the woman.

* * *

It had been three months since Shatner had joined the crew of the _Enterprise_. He seemed to be genuinely liking the crew, pegged them for various family roles in his mind and in the heart. Wooing girls was just a bonus including the sex he had with them which was not at all frequent but it became a rarity. He kissed plenty of them, of course, while having fun being James T. Kirk and saving the day. Exploring planets was better than pretending to explore them. Shatner was fascinated and aww struck by the alien animals he encountered with not too far behind him a McCoy undoubtfully concerned for Shatner's well being and Spock taking readings of the surface with two security officers flanking him.

Spock, Uhura, McCoy, and Shatner were currently being chased by some anti-alien resistance who did not agree with their ambassadors  recent warp drive achievement. They were being threatend by a alien being calling himself Chekel surrounded by his followers. Their security officers had been taken care of by the followers and were laid escrewenly on the grass from the background.

"Got anythin' to say about this bein' a piece of cake?" McCoy shouted.

"Yes!" Shatner said.

"Enlighten us, captain." Spock said without a pant.

"Say geronimo!" Shatner shouted, taking his communicator out of his pocket with a grin on his face.

"Why?" Uhura asked.

"Scotty, lock in our communicators and prepare to beam up!" Shatner said. "When I say Geronimo!"

"Aye, captain!" Scotty's voice came out of the communicator.

"BILL, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" McCoy shouted.

"I never met anyone named Bill!" Shatner replied, jokingly.

There were firing shots being sent out narrowly missing the small group. A phaser shot struck McCoy's elbow and another landed right under his standard issue black star fleet shoes and he stumbled to the ground. Uhura came to a halt then helped the doctor up to his feet. Shatner leaped over the waterfall side, apparently he had lost his phaser during the conflict with Chekel's followers (and they were out numbered, go figure). McCoy's eyes widened once he realized how insane this was! Yet, he leaped to what could be preferably his death.

"Geronimo!" Shatner shouted.

McCoy landed on the transporter pad with a thud followed by another thud alongside him.

"My ankle." McCoy whined.

Damn ankle being sprained.

"Doctor?  Lieutenant? Where is Mr Spock and the captain?" Scotty asked.

McCoy looked up, in visible pain, realizing that he hadn't heard a third and a forth thud.

"Scotty,check for their communicators." McCoy said, as Uhura helped him up.

"I can nae find them." Scotty said.

"Not again." McCoy groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Being whipped by a alien race was painful. At least they didn't stretch him out, pin spikes against his back, pour acid on his arms, put a snake in his mouth, put a scorpion in his mouth, or anything death deserving. Previously, on notably occasions where he got captured, they would shine a light in his face and beat him up for answers. Senseless answers. But he enjoyed their reactions when he kept telling them down right lies and the truth. Being scarred by blades was nothing new. But being electrocuted was new.

"Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_." Shatner repeated.

His torturer, Slevik, snarled.

"Liar!" Slevik said.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk." Shatner repeated.

Shatner believed what he said with his whole being. 

Shatner believed he _was_ Jim.

"Captain James T. Kirk would not get easily caught." Slevik said.

"Actually, he would," Shatner said, with a glint in his eye. "I have quite the track record."

Shatner experienced a sharp jolt through his body.

"You are a spy." Slevik said.

Jim, no, Shatner licked his lips then looked in the direction of his torturer.

"I am the captain of the starship _Enterprise_ ," Shatner said. "Got anymore questions better than that?"

Another electrical jolt is sent through his body.

"Why do you not scream or cry for your god?" Slevik asked, curious walking around him.

Spock's been rubbing off him, a lot.

"Because there is no such thing as god." Shatner said.

Another jolt.

"Oh really?" Slevik asked, coming back in front of the man.

Shatner took a pant raising his head up in the direction of the torturer with burning courage in his eyes.

"Every being calling themselves a god turns out to be a machine or just a petty little powerless being like you." Shatner said,

The colorizer has been transitioning his hair style from golden to brown, it was McCoy who insisted that Shatner be true to himself and to his identity. Color apparently faded after the use of the colorizer after a period of time. It intrigued Shatner as to why McCoy didn't use it on himself so at one point when the country doctor was sleeping, with  Spock by his side, he dyed most of the graying hair to its natural hair color with some clicking. De would likely have enjoyed the device if it were on Earth. Even Shatner would have! Speaking of which, De was probably on another show as a cowboy or a detective or a villain of the week for a TV show like Leonard. Shatner has been having a blast. Considering the situation, William Shatner is lucky.

De and Leonard would have ran for the hills if they were told to actually serve on a starship with no pay.

Takei and Koenig would have asked if there were going to phasers for them.

Majel Barrett would have been unable to form a reply at that.

"What is the point to uniting communities when you get attack constantly?" Slevik asked.

"Because we can band our resources together and face a far more ominous threat," Shatner said. "More bigger than you and I. Something so huge the Romulans drop what they are doing. The Ferengi continue their way of dealing. Klingons looking for help. And Vulcans joining the Avengers team. There are hundreds if not thousands of civilizations Star Fleet has helped. We are a force to be reckoned. Peace and prosperity is better than war and death."

"Yet you talk about banding together when it deals with death." Slevik said.

"When we are provoked and will defend ourselves," Shatner said. "In fact Earth has some fusion cannons for falling starships headed in the direction of the cities."

**Jolt.**

"You speak of lies." Slevik said.

Another painful jolt.

"I do not!" Shatner said.

A human like alien came in then whispered in Slevik's ear.

"It seems your friend refuses to speak." Slevik said, as the messenger stepped back.

Shatner's hands clenched on the arm rest.

Spock had softened his landing into the waterfall and likely needed to get patched up by McCoy. McCoy had a assortment of machines to fix whatever wounds that Shatner and Spock would have after coming fresh off a tension filled machine. A Bone knitting device, a thermal regeneration device, a neck brace,and gauze to name a few. McCoy did not use Hyposprays to heal injuries a lot much as the script had portrayed. McCoy had to remove Shatner's appendix after a beating from some Klingons.

"Where is Mr Spock?" Shatner asked.

"In the room across from us." Slevik said.

"Let us go and Star Fleet will never help you when you get attack by fleets of Klingons." Shatner said

"Good, we want that." Slevik said.

"You don't understand. . .Cardassians, Klingons, and Romulans will be fully within reason to attack you, cripple you, and enslave you!" Shatner said.  "In that particular order."

"Let them." Slevik said.

"I just told you what can happen, now, will you let me and my first officer return to my ship?" Shatner said.

**Jolt.**

"Unless you scream." Slevik said, into Shatner's ear.

Shatner could feel on edge.

"Never." Shatner said.

Slevik put one of his claw like hands on Shatner's shoulder and squeezed on a injury that he had received from falling down a damn waterfall. Shatner squeezed his eyes, wincing in pain. He controlled his breathing and began to think of being somewhere else.  On the bridge. The neurological strain also helped with that. Shatner entered the bridge of the _USS Enterprise_ alongside Spock discussing about a pair of alien puppies they encountered. It was remarkably easy for the actor. He had done this numerous times to take himself out of the situation and not respond that he was now inside his mind. He could sit in the captain's chair for hours without a care.

"Speak!"

**Jolt.**

"I said, SPEAK!"

**Jolt.**

"SPEAK!"

**Jolt.**

"Damn you, Captain Kirk." Slevik raised the electrocution scale at a higher level. "It seems that your brain has more chances of frying and never recovering."

His hazel eyes were staring in the direction of nothingness.

"Friends cannot save you now." Slevik said.

* * *

It had been three hours, forty-three minutes, and thirty-eight seconds since being captured. Spock was no condition to get up and nerve pinch his way out of here. Spock was focusing all of his energy on his legs in his healing trance which would take another hour without the aid of technology. He could hear the frustrated shout of Slevik from the other room. Shatner was no longer replying. He was in his mind. That was a logical assessment. The diplomat of the planet had tracked Spock's communicator thanks to the communication specialist and sent a squad to retrieve them.

One hour and thirteen minutes later, Chekel and Slevik walked into the room where Spock was kept.

"Your friend is unresponding." Chekel said.

Spock's stoic eyes opened to the source of the voice.

"You have faced a wall and you have returned with nothing." Spock said.

"Tell me," Slevik said, stepping forward. "Who are you?"

Spock raised his head up.

"Commander Spock of the _USS Enterprise_." Spock said.

"You are not him." Slevik said.

"I have gone through grilling like this and it is illogical that you say that I am not me." Spock said.

"I have heard the myth that a Klingon murdered James T. Kirk." Slevik said.

"That myth is untrue." Spock denied.

"But is it?" Chekel asked.

"It is untrue." Spock denied, once again.

Slevik frowned.

"You are not answering." Slevik said.

"That is the truth." Spock lied.

Slevik stepped forward.

"Vulcans do not lie, do they?" Slevik asked.

"Affirmative." Spock lied.

"Why do we get intel that says otherwise?" Slevik asked.

Spock's eyebrows shot up.

"Your intel's pants are logically on fire." Spock said.

Slevik stepped forward with a growl.

"Take that back!" Slevik said.

"Negative. Captain Kirk is alive." Spock said.

"Face it, Slevik, we have the real deal." Chekel said, one hand on Slevik's shoulder.

Slevik looked over in the direction of Chekel.

"The last time some-one claimed to be Commander Spock and Captain Kirk, they were shapeshifters!" Slevik said.

"Never mind them, we are to dispose of them the proper way we should." Chekel said.

"The Klingon way?" Slevik said.

"Klingons have a quick and efficient way of slaughter without the opponent realize." Chekel said.

It then occurred to Spock.

"You are Klingons." Spock said.

"I am." Slevik said.

"He is my right hand man when it comes to my home planet." Chekel said. "Our planet will remain in peace for generations to come."

"Illogical," Spock said. "Klingons are not known for their peaceful tyranny. They are called empires for a reason."

Slevik and Chekel glared in Spock's direction.

Suddenly they heard shouting from outside.

"Stay here, Chekel." Slevik said, taking out a phaser.

"That I will." Chekel said.

"As humans say: meet my little friends." Spock said, earning a sharp glare from Slevik.

Slevik departed the room. Spock stood up tearing his binds off then nerve pinched Chekel and placed him against the wall. He could feel wounds on his shoulders and his backside. McCoy could easily take care of minor injuries like these. Spock stood in front four feet away from the door until the fire fight had ceased. He stepped out through the doorway to see several squad members taking innocents out of several rooms.

McCoy came down the hall.

"Mr Spock!" McCoy said. "Where is Bill?"

"Neighboring room to my left." Spock said.

"You are to report to Sick Bay for any injuries you suffered from that fall,Mr Spock." McCoy said.

McCoy darted into the nearby room and there was a startled but frightened scream that came from the doctor. Concerned, Spock went into the room. McCoy was tearing  Shatner off the chair who was breathing but not responding. His golden shirt had been torn, mostly shredded, burn marks along his face, both of Shatner's shoulders had deep gashes and he seemed to have several slash marks. McCoy took out his communicator.

"Your torture is over, captain," Spock said. "Give up the ghost."

A sigh of relief escaped Shatner and he lost conscious closing his eyes.

"Scotty, three to beam up!" McCoy said.

"Ay doctor!" Scotty said.

One of the squad leaders came in and saw the mess that was in McCoy's arms. The squad had a look of disgust at the scenery, then Spock informed the squad leader of the treachery being committed by one of their own and Slevik being a Klingon. The squad leader did not appear to be happy about that going into the next room. The scenery changed before Spock's eyes into the transporter room. Spock put one hand on the doctor's shoulder. McCoy appeared to be scared. Nurse Chapel wheeled in with a gurney. McCoy's tunic was covered in blood, which was never a good sign, as the two men put Shatner onto the gurney.

And from there they went to Sick Bay.

* * *

It had been four months, twenty-nine days, four hours, thirty-two minutes, and thirty-three seconds since Shatner joined the _Enterprise_. They had installed seatbelts into the chairs recently and god did it feel right. About time, Shatner thought, it seems more people on starships die from lack of seatbelt than by being attacked. At one point he had come across a starship that needed doctors immediately more than it had at the moment. It was Shatner's decision to leave. Shatner felt like he had over stayed his welcome.

McCoy handed Shatner three hypos with labels.

"You are to inject your three cast mates with these whenever you come across them."

Shatner smiled back.

"Thank you. . ." Shatner found himself getting choked up on this.  ". . .for being my friend."

"No, thank _you_." McCoy said, one hand on the man's shoulder.

Shatner had a discussion with McCoy and Spock regarding talking about his experience aboard the _Enterprise_ and on the away missions. Painful as it was, he had to not talk about the life changing experiences. Shatner put the hyposprays into his dark gray jean pocket. It was better than what McCoy had said about 'Plan A'. To forget about them willingly. Part of  Shatner didn't want to go. He had met two admirals from Star Fleet, a Fleet Captain, Sarek, Klingon children, Romulan Children, and Vulcan children, just to name a few. It was the most uplifting experience he ever had.

Shatner then did something unexpected.

Shatner hugged McCoy.

"I will miss you." Shatner said, feeling a tear come down his cheek.

"You will see me in your castmate De, however." McCoy said.

Shatner ended the hug stepping back wiping off a tear from his eyes. The transporter doors opened to let in the bridge crew who looked more confused than usual. There was an ensign at the transporter console who looked up. The ensign had a confused expression on their face too. There was not a scheduled away mission. Spock came to the doctor's side. Shatner walked up onto the transporter pad then faced in their direction.

"Keptain?" Chekov said, confused. "Why are you wearing a green shirt?"

"My name is William Shatner," Shatner said. "Doctor McCoy and Mister Spock have been aware of this. Captain Kirk was died in Sickbay." Uhura covered her mouth in horror. "He was not able to have a funeral as his body turned into dust. It was mostly Mr Spock's idea to replace the captain. I . . ." Shatner sighed finding it difficult to talk about it. "I read the captain's diary."  Shatner looked in the direction of Sulu. "Mr Sulu, your captain was a shy man when it came to botany." Shatner looked over toward Chekov. "Mr Chekov, he was shy about asking you to play a game of football and felt that he could make a inappropriate joke regarding your hair while at it." He turned his head in the direction of Uhura. "Miss Uhura, Jim believed you were his best communications officer and often wished he could speak in your language to relay that pride. So happens he wrote it down."

Uhura was batting away tears hearing Shatner speak in Swahili.

Shatner turned his head in the direction of Scotty.

"Mr Scott," Shatner said. "Everything we did was what he would have done. But he . . . was a very shy and private man about that." He sighed. "It was my decision to over stay my welcome. Mister  Spock is a fine commanding officer and he has no desire to command the _Enterprise._ So help him as you helped me. And continue being the _Enterprise_ family that you are. Spock will need that. Bones will need it. I am sorry for lying to you. I am not the same man who beamed up here. You have changed me. Made me a better man. All of you." Shatner's eyes landed on McCoy who's bright blue eyes were pools of water. "Doctor McCoy will put it into the log that James T. Kirk died four months ago after my departure and reveal the truth." He briefly lowered his head closing his eyes then looked back up toward the crew. "I am an actor." The ensign behind the console was stunned, to say for the least. "Always have been. I portrayed Captain James T. Kirk on a doomed TV show called _Star Trek_. There are people who portray you who I didn't right and I have to apologize to them respectively. I don't expect you to forgive me for lying to you. Nurse Chapel has known the truth, Scotty . . . I am sorry you were left believing I was a different version of your captain. I want you all to forgive Captain Spock and Doctor McCoy."

"Damn it, Bill."  McCoy was wiping off tears.

Shatner held his hand up.

"Live long and prosper," Shatner said. "Energise."

The stunned ensign pulled the bar up.

Shatner watched the tearful crew vanish before his eyes while being beamed away down to the planet surface.  He could see the blanket of blue color that blinded the usual. He heard the melody of the transporter rearranging his atoms and pattern down to another location. By the time he had been beamed to the surface, it felt surreal to be back. He felt like Spock and  McCoy should be here with him. That is when he saw the apartment complex on fire. He heard screams from inside the building.

Shatner tore down the door then used his shirt to keep himself from breathing in the smoke.

It would be logical to call a fire department.

But by then they could be too late. 

Shatner had no idea where in America he was in.

"HELP!" It was a child.

"I am coming!" Shatner shouted back.

Shatner saw a flaming part of the ceiling coming down in the way of the creaky staircase _. I am coming_ , _damn it!,_ Shatner thought _, No matter what this fire does!_ He speed through the flames making his way up the stairs hearing screams. He could hear the cracking of the wood. He felt a rush of adrenaline.

"My mommy is hurt! HELP!" The child's voice raised.

Shatner found the door being the ajar door.

"I am here!" Shatner sped past the door. He saw there was a three year old alongside the eight year old child. He felt along the side of the neck for a pulse. The side of her forehead was caked in blood. She didn't have a pulse. "What is your name?"

"Samantha Rogers Speller," Samantha said. "This is my brother Robert James Speller. Is mommy okay?"

Shatner shook his head, putting one hand on the shoulder of the little girl.

"My name is William Shatner," Shatner said. "And your mommy would want you out of here." He held his hand out toward the girl. "Take my hand."

There was a expression of recognition on the little girl's face.

"Captain Kirk." Samantha said, taking Shatner's hand.

Shatner took Robert into his other arm.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Shatner said.

"Did you bring your starship?" Samantha asked.

"They just dropped me off." Shatner said.

"Where is Mr Spock?" Samantha asked.

"On the _Enterprise."_ Shatner said, quickly making his way down.

Shatner heard panicked voices from the hall.

"Mommy!" Robert shouted, reaching his arms out over Shatner's shoulder.

Shatner speeded his way out of the burning building. He was covered in shoot, all over, and he felt sweaty all over the place. He instructed the children to stay right there and wait for him or for help that will be coming shortly. Samantha nodded, "Aye, captain!" Shatner turned around then proceeded to go in. Thirty-two minutes later firetrucks came to a crowded street where there were plenty of people staring at the blazing building. Most of the people there were covered in smoke huddled in small groups holding pets or their little ones. Firefighters set down to work. The fire hose was connected to the fire hydrant. There was a reporter on the scene beside a van.

"Hello, this is Catherine Beckket from NBC reporting . . ." A man came out with a woman in his arms.

"CAPTAIN KIRK!" Came a group of children and pre-teens cheering on.

Catherine nearly dropped the microphone turning in the direction of where people were shouting.

"Did someone call the ambulance?" Shatner asked.

"I did, sir!" Came a middle aged man along with his aged wife from the sidewalk.

"Mr Shatner!" Catherine came over to the man who was covering the young man with a blanket sitting on the edge of the fire truck's bumper. "Mr Shatner?"

Shatner turned in the direction of Catherine as the wails of the ambulance sirens were heard in the distance.

"Hello." Shatner said.

"Where have you been for the past four months?" Catherine asked.

"On the _USS Enterprise_ doing things like this," Shatner said. "Or used to. . . for that matter."

"Did you hear Star Trek was renewed?" Catherine asked.

Shatner froze staring at the woman in shock.

"Mr Shatner, how did you get here?" Catherine asked.

Shatner smiled.

"A Ensign beamed me down to the planet surface. I saw the complex on fire and decided, why not?" Shatner said. "The _Enterprise_ is a starship that encourages friendship, family, and peace. I have been exploring the galaxy for the past four months with the best crew." His face grew solemn. "Captain Kirk's crew, anyhow."

"Are you saying that _Star Trek_ is real?" Catherine asked, puzzled.

"Indeed." Shatner said.

"Star Trek will resume filming in June." Catherine said.

"What month is it?" Shatner asked.

"April." Catherine said.

"April?" Shatner asked.

"29th." Catherine said.

Shatner whistled.

"Wow . . ." Shatner said. "I have been gone that long in Earth time, too."

Suddenly a short toddler unexpected came to the actor and gave him a hug onto his pant leg.

"Ah, Robert," Shatner picked the child up into his arms. "What brings you here?"

"Tired." Robert leaned his head against Shatner's chest and fell asleep.

"You are welcome." Shatner said, then looked over in the direction of Catherine. "Got anymore questions?"

"Yes,sir," Catherine said. "Did you rescue all these people covered in smoke?"

Shatner smiled.

"Why yes," Shatner said. "I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Nimoy was sitting in his chair reading his script for the first episode of season 4. It was unexpected that Star Trek got renewed in the first place. NBC decided to take a five month break from filming for Star Trek shortly after Shatner went missing and then in the fourth month he had returned. Shatner was popping up everywhere namely most of them being charities. It was as though he was making up for the lost time. And then him talking a kid out from jumping off a ledge to a museum. That was topping the cake. Then there was this other time Shatner rescued a family of four from a car crash including their German Shepard. He just was there, so happens, Shatner claimed. 

De swore to himself that by the time they meet again, Shatner is going to have a bigger ego. 

Being a hero in real life and all.

How did Leonard stand that ego on set?

De was sitting alongside Leonard snickering at his script.

"This is one of the most ridiculous script I read, except for that brain one." De said.

"None taken." Leonard said.

"I knew that Janice Lester episode was no good. Now we are picking up that plot thread about  marriage bonds, T'hy'la's, and talks about a bonding ceremony."

"Actually, bonds are the most important part to a Vulcan marriage. T'hy'la means friend, lover, and brother." The two men looked in the direction of Shatner who did  not seem to be wearing a toupee. "It is especially painful for one to lose their T'hy'la."

"Now you are talkin' like the script." De said, sliding back in his chair.

"Vulcans are telepathic," Leonard said. "That is quite logical."

"Did you co-write this episode with D.C. Fontana?" De asked, glaring at Shatner.

Shatner held his hands up.

"I just suggested some parts." Shatner said, with a shrug.

"No one has made a episode about bein' gay in the history of television and had two men kiss the other while at it,"  De said.  "You know that episode wouldn't make it past the censors."

"Well," Shatner said. "Captain Kirk is Bisexual."

De stared at Shatner.

"What is that?" De asked.

"He likes both genders." Shatner said.

Leonard raised his Vulcan eyebrow.

"Since when?" Leonard asked.

"Since he was a child," Shatner said. "Actually, when you think  about it, Spock has been courting McCoy and Kirk but McCoy is rejecting his advances and Kirk is all 'I accept!'." Shatner had a hearty laugh amused by the very though earning stares from the two men. "Like my hair?"

"That is a toupee." Leonard said.

"It is not a toupee." Shatner said.

"Yes, it is." De said.

"This is my actual hair." Shatner said, sitting beside Leonard. "See for yourself."

Leonard combed his fingers through Shatner's hair and attempted to yank the toupee off only earning a "ow!" from Shatner.  A little while later Takei came past them then he walked backwards seeing  Leonard and De combing their hands through his hair appearing to be intrigued but confused. De looked over in the direction of Takei mouthing, "Not what you think."  Shatner was reading his script paying no attention to the two puzzled men. Takei went past the three shaking his head.

"This is illogical." Leonard said.

"Of course it is," De said. "He should be bald!"

"Should we get a razor and make him unbald?" Leonard said.

"That is temptin'." De said.

"That would be mutiny, Mr Spock," Shatner said. "And on grounds of being court martialed."

"Captain, where did you get this sudden influx of hair?" Leonard asked.

"Bones let me use his hair regenerator." Shatner said.

"We don't have that." De said, as he and Leonard took their hands off Shatner's hair.

"We have bone knitting, crutches,dermal regenerator, burn treatments, and neck braces to name a few," Shatner said. He heard a commotion from the set. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He put down the script on the chair then went after the group.  "I have a senseless fight to break up."

Leonard looked over toward De.

"Is it me or is Bill acting more like Jim?" Leonard said.

"He is lackin' that big ego." De said.

"Puzzling." Leonard said.

Shatner got inbetween the two men with his hands on their chests and politely reminded them what was the point of arguing. The two were obviously pissed off at one another. Shatner acted as the mediator and convincingly defused their argument. Five minutes later the two men were walking away laughing about it. De and Leonard had their jaw dropped. Shatner returned then resumed reading. He looked over at the two.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Shatner asked.

"You. . ." De said.

"Never. . ." Leonard said.

"Do. . ." De added.

"That." Leonard finished.

Shatner shrugged.

"People change." Shatner said, and he resumed reading his script.

* * *

On the first day of shooting, Shatner did something unShatner like. He apologized to Doohan about something he did in the past then to Koenig and Takei. He went to Nichols and did a very sincere apology. Most of the cast members were bewildered how 'UnShatner' like he was. Just earlier that year he was unapologetic, attempting to make Leonard laugh, and that ego. Leonard read his lines and his script.

One scene made him stop dead in his tracks.

Leonard wanted to faint, ask if this was real, and groundbreaking in the history of television.

_OPEN SCENE._

_JIM'S quarters. Dimly lit. The doors close behind  Spock._

_SPOCK. Jim?_

_JIM. Spock._

_JIM is in his green leisure outfit holding a hypospray._

_SPOCK. What is the hypospray for for?_

_JIM looks over in the direction of the hypospray._

_JIM. Oh, this?_

_SPOCK nodded._

_SPOCK. Affirmative._

_JIM. Just in case. Bones wanted me to use it when the time was right._

_SPOCK comes to the captain concerned._

_SPOCK. Jim, what is the matter?_

_JIM. It's about that psychic bond._

_SPOCK has a momentary pause._

_SPOCK. I understand._

_JIM looks at Spock in anguish._

_JIM. No, you don't. If I die then you could as well too in the next seven years! You could die because you were unable to mate!_

_Spock grabs the captain by the shoulders._

_SPOCK. Jim, I can control my biological urge._

_JIM. But your second one?_

_SPOCK is unable to form a reply._

_JIM. If you bond with me then you could as well seal your death. I don't want that. I want you to live. To captain your own ship! You are the best officer in the fleet, and I will be damned if you die because you were unable to reach me. I expect to see you in a century after I die! Not sooner._

_SPOCK lets go of JIM'S shoulders._

_SPOCK. Jim, I would not allow that to happen._

_JIM. This is for you._

_JIM holds the hypospray to SPOCK._

_SPOCK. That is unnecessary._

_JIM. Then let me do it for you._

_JIM injects the hypospray into SPOCK's neck._

_JIM. This will make you stay alive. To be a Vulcan. - JIM takes Spock's hands. - I love you, Spock, always have, always will._

_SPOCK engages on a kiss with the captain._

Leonard speeded his way to Shatner's trailer then he knocked on the door. Shatner opened the door holding a puppy in his arms with a tamed smile on his face. It occurred to Leonard that he was quite literally staring at a different man in the skin of someone not many people liked in the past.  Shatner had a look of shock on his face and his hands were still clutching the script so he attempted to find the words to speak.

"You remember that dog we had on set a few years ago?" Shatner asked.

"Affirmative." Leonard said.

"Looks like next episode we are revisiting it."  Shatner rubbed under the chin of the animal. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"The scene where Spock kisses Jim." Leonard said.

"Ah, bugging you already?" Shatner said.

"It is illogical to need a hypospray to be a Vulcan." Leonard said.

Shatner sighed.

"Come in." Shatner said. "And shut the door behind you."

Shatner went over to the couch then put the puppy down. Shatner took out a chew toy from under the couch and handed it to the puppy that grabbed onto the toy. Shatner sat down at a table. Leonard came into the trailer closing the door right behind him. He sat down in a chair behind the table.

"How long do Vulcans live in your perspective." Shatner said.

"Hundreds of years." Leonard said.

"How long can a Vulcan who is madly in love with a human (who is dead)stand to continue on living? How can he stare into the face of danger when he knows he is alone and has nothing to lose? When his friends are trying to cheer him up? One who he deeply calls his T'hy'la is there but not that quite? A drug that makes him think of cute things like puppies when he goes to the dark side of his mind. It can be administered once and then," Shatner subconsciously reached for the comn button on the side of the wall. "Bill to Mc--" His hand froze. "Ah damn it." Jim put his elbows on  the table. "I am doing it, again."

"Is this a joke?" Leonard asked.

"Negative," Shatner said. "And then as I was saying, he would die naturally or by a mission that isn't suicide."

"Suicide is illogical." Leonard said.

"I know. That is what Spock said after we found a dead Klingon in the brig that we had as POW." Shatner rubbed the side of his face. "Oh god, I stop thinking about that. Why am I still drawing experience off that?" He smacked his fist on the table. "Stop thinking about it!"

"Bill?" Leonard said, concerned.

Shatner sighed.

"I wish you were really there to feel the pain I am in," Shatner looked up in the direction of Leonard who was in his Spock make up complete with the ears."Really. But you are a family man, family comes first, and it would be simply illogical to be on the _Enterprise_ in your case."

Shatner took a sip of tea.

"Bill, what is wrong with you?" Leonard asked.

"I am in _Enterprise_ withdrawl." Shatner said.

"You were on drugs?" Leonard said.

Shatner looked up in the direction of Leonard with a furious look in his eyes.

"No!" Shatner raised his voice. "I would never do that!" Shatner took a sip of tea. "You are curious about the scene. I get it. You don't like the use of the hypospray. I get that. But you can improvise and so can I regarding the hypospray." Shatner took it out placing it on the table.The hypospray had the label of Leonard Nimoy on it. "Bones gave it to me before I left."

"This is concerning." Leonard said.

"You think I am insane.  Do you?" Shatner asked. "I can't blame you."

"You were missing for four months." Leonard said.

"I was on away missions for four months." Shatner said.

"Okay, what did you do on these missions?" Leonard asked, playing along.

"I saved lives, Leonard," Shatner said. "I made friends. Real, tangible friends. The Enterprise crew became my family. Spock was the big brother who got me out of situations. McCoy was like the warm but grumpy grandfather and reliable friend. Uhura was like the aunt you would never expect to speak in twenty-three languages and she was so nice and independent. Chekov was the little brother who was over excited about his heritage. Sulu was like the other brother who was so calm and easy going that it would be a mistake to believe he was naive and could be a real fright. Scotty was the uncle who threw massive celebrations and pulled off miracles. Nurse Chapel was like . . . a mom. She and McCoy gave me advice. I made hundreds of friends aboard the Enterprise and hundreds more off it. I never knew what a friend was until I met them. I now understand how sad Jim felt dying, leaving his family behind, on the biobed with McCoy by his side."

Shatner's hands were trembling and Leonard took them.

"I grieve with thee." Leonard said.

"I miss them." Shatner said, closing his eyes.

**Knock. Knock .  Knock.**

"We are filming the first scene of episode 1 in five minutes!" Came Doohan's voice.

"You don't have to go if you want." Leonard said, as he looked in the direction of  Shatner.

Shatner pulled back his hands then had his classic Kirk smile.

"I am not emotionally compromised, Leonard." Shatner said. "Poorchie, come here you little rascal!"

Leonard was amazed by how quick he jumped from sad to his usual perky self. But then again Shatner was an actor. And he could just make some-one pity him on the flash of a dime. But this was sincere coming from Shatner. By the inside he was in emotional pain. Leonard walked out of Shatner's trailer experiencing a odd feeling coming from his chest. It was odd, he hadn't experienced this with Shatner.

* * *

Leonard decided to go with improvising rather than go off the script with this scene. It was to be unpredictable. The doors slid up into the quarters of Captain James T. Kirk. Shatner was sitting down in a chair looking down at a hypospray in his hand. The door shut behind Leonard. Cameras were on them. The scene was set. De was watching the scene unfold with a bowl of popcorn because who wouldn't pass up history in the making?

"Jim?" Leonard said.

Shatner looked up with a forced smile.

"Spock." Shatner said.

"You requested I come here," Leonard said. "Is it about the bond?"

Shatner stood up.

"Yes, and. . ." Shatner said. "I do not want you to replace me. Do not find a man who looks exactly like me to captain the ship."

"I have no desire to captain the ship."  Leonard said.

Shatner smiled.

"Spock," Shatner said, coming over to the man. "Someday I won't be your captain."

"Nonsense. You always will be." Leonard said.

"Who was your first captain?" Shatner asked.

"Captain Pike." Leonard said. said.

"Star Fleet is ready for a Captain Spock. Make us proud." Shatner said.

"What about the bond?" Leonard said.

"Spock . . ." Shatner said. "Do you really want this? Consider this: I die before you."

"I will ensure that will not happen." Leonard said.

"Listen Spock, you won't always be there. Bones won't always be there." He took the man by the shoulder. "When I am gone. Just remember the good times we had." Shatner's hand traveled up. "I am ready for a connection that you are seeking. I feel. . . that  I will die alone. Without you and Bones by my side. I am scared of dying, Spock." Shatner squeezed side the side of Leonard's shoulder.  "Help me not to be."

 Leonard's hand traveled to the side of Shatner's head.

"I will." Leonard said.

Leonard's hand went to the psi points on the side of Shatner's face and he closed his eyes. Suddenly, instead of just seeing darkness he was thrust into a world. Different. He could see himself informing Shatner about the success of fooling a pair of Klingons. Shatner, no, Jim smiled at the news and took the man's shoulder  then whispered into his ear, "I owe you, Mr Spock." The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

_"BILL, ARE YOU HAVIN' SEX WITH A VULCAN WOMAN?" De's scream could be heard. "OH NO, YOU JUST MARRIED HER!"_

_Shatner protested against that a moment later._

_"BILL, GET OF THAT BOULDER! Do you want to kill yourself?" De, once again, this time he seen taken back by what Shatner was doing._

_Shatner was conducting a experiment._

_"DAMN IT, BILL!"  De was covered in paint appearing to be grumpy._

_Shatner laughed running away from this De look alike._

_"Bill. What. are. you. doin'?" De was holding back a dark skinned woman with a strange forehead design._

_Shatner was revealing the truth to some conspiracy wrapped neatly by the Romulans._

_"I am sorry, Bill." Leonard, no, Spock had his head lowered and guilt in his voice._

_"I want you all to forgive Captain Spock and Doctor McCoy." That was a apologetic Shatner._

So Leonard kept acting in character by closing the space between him and Shatner. Mind you these events he had seen never happened. His hand grazed the side of Shatner's thigh. Shatner's grip on the hypospray tightened. He had already hypoed both De and Doohan without them knowing that it was a geunine and real hypospray. They could live a long and meaningful life.  It was a different fate. Shatner hesitated whether or not to extend Leonard's life span. Then again, he could die sooner before Leonard with his new found lease on life. Shatner hypoed Leonard on the side of the neck with it. The contents of the hypospray began to take effect by the inside. Shatner let go of the hypospray where it fell to the ground. Frankly, he was enjoying the kiss with Leonard. How come they never did this before?

Leonard pinned Shatner against the wall and his face well kept in character.

"Fascinating." Leonard said.

"Annnnnd cut!" Came Roddenberry's shout.

De applauded.

"That!" De said. "Was!"  Inbetween his claps joined by the film  crew. "Good!"

"May we continue what we started in my quarters?" Leonard asked. "I would like to explore this . . . New discovery, captain."

"Well, your quarters it is." Shatner said.

Hand in hand, completely obvious to everyone, they walked off the set.

". . . Who knew one scene could hook two full grown men up." De said, rolling an eye.

"We are filming the next scene in a hour,  Mr Shatner!" Roddenberry shouted.

"All right, Captain Roddenberry." Shatner held his hand up and left his middle finger up in front of everyone minus Leonard.

Roddenberry froze at once hearing his rank be mentioned.

"Oh shit," Roddenberry said. "Star Fleet knows."

"Knows what?"  The camera man asked.

"Nothing." Roddenberry left.

Our scene transitioned to Leonard and Shatner side by side on bed staring at the cieling. There is a moment of awkwardness between them.

"How did we get here?" Shatner asked.

"We walked." Leonard said.

"And how did we get in?" Shatner said.

"I opened the door." Leonard said.

"Ah." Shatner said.

"Bill, did I mind meld with you?" Leonard asked.

"Yep." Shatner popped the p.

"But mind meld is not possible." Leonard said.

"It is real. All of it. It just became possible because I am. . ." Shatner bolted up. "Jim."

"Bill?" Leonard asked.

Shatner smiled.

"Of course," Shatner said, closing his eyes. "Why did I not realize that?"

Leonard leaned up.

"Realize what?" Leonard asked.

"I don't belong here." Shatner saaid.

"On this plane of existence?" Leonard asked.

"No, not there. Up there. In space." Shatner said.

"Bill, of course you belong there and here, but you can't just change your mind about where you belong off the bat. Somethings are more serious and permanent." Leonard said.

Shatner paused.

"I realize that." Shatner said.

"And?" Leonard asked,

"When I see Spock again, I am going to ask him to do one final mind meld and give me Jim's memories. Make mine dream like."  Shatner said.

"He won't come back." Leonard said.

"A man can dream," Shatner looked over in the direction of Leonard. "I don't feel like William Shatner anymore. I feel like. . ."

"James T. Kirk." Leonard finished.

"Yes." Shatner said, nodding. 

"You are not James T. Kirk." Leonard said.

Shatner had a glint of hope in his eyes and a look of conviction.

"You believe me." Shatner said.

"James T. Kirk is a seperate person," Leonard said. "You spent four months pretending to be him. It will take time for you to let go of that identity and reclaim yours."

"What if I don't want to be that man again?" Shatner asked, in a low voice.

"You are always you to me." Leonard said.

"That is the best words of encouragement anyone has told me in two months." Shatner said.

"How about another round?" Leonard asked.

"YES!" Shatner said.

Our scene backtracks to outside. De is heading in the direction of the trailer reading his lines with furrowed eyebrows and bewildered expression on his face. His character was in character speaking with Kirk in this one scene on the bridge. He noted how relaxed and easy going the man was in this scene unlike the previous one he shared with Shatner where he acted unlike himself, different, and virtually understandably worried.

_OPEN SCENE._

_Bridge, MCCOY enters and comes over to JIM who is focused on the vast unexplored space before him._

_MCCOY. Jim?_

_JIM looks over._

_JIM. Hey,Bones._

_MCCOY. Did you talk with Mr Spock?_

_JIM looked over at the empty science station._

_JIM. Yes._

_MCCoy. And?_

_JIM turns his head in the direction of McCoy._

_JIM. We are going to Vulcan._

_MCCOY's jaw dropped at first in shock then he slapped the man on the shoulder._

_MCCOY. About damn time!_

_JIM smiled._

_MCCOY. You are gettin' married to Spock. On the sands of Vulcan. We are goin' to have a good old fashioned bachelor party on the way._

_JIM. Bones--_

_MCCoy. And no butts about it! -JIM sulks- Plenty of pictures and plenty of invites. I am goin' to check if Spock is in my sick bay pregnant or somethin'! God knows he is!_

_MCCOY exits the bridge through the turbo lift._

_JIM shakes his head, bemused._

_JIM. This is going to be one legendary wedding.  -There is a moment of silence on the bridge.- And everyone on the bridge is invited._

_There is a round applause of a cheer. Screen backtracks to watch the Enterprise soar through space followed by the end credits._

De was laughing.

"Whose idea was this?" De asked out loud to himself. "It is a shame that there is not goin' to be a episode regardin' the weddin'."

De came to a stop at the door to Leonard's door.

"Leonard, did you read that your character is gettin--" De was cut off.

"OOOOHH!" Came Shatner's voice. "Give me more, Commander Spock!"

"There is no more power in this phaser, captain." Leonard said.

"I have a extra one!"  Shatner said.

"Your fin--captain, that is greatly inappropriate!" Leonard said.

"No it isn't." Shatner said.

"Bill." Was an exasperated sigh.

"How about I do the phaser firing?" Shatner asked.

De was standing there soaking this in.

"That would be logical." Leonard said.

"Duck for cover, Mr Spock!" Shatner said.

De turned around with a brave look on his face then walked away from the trailer that was rocking back and forth.

* * *

It had been a month since Star Trek season 4 had begun filming. They filmed an episode regarding Spock's childhood. Shatner had somehow become friends with most of the cast and reconciled what he done, but no one could exactly pin point why he chose to go on a clean slate with them. Sure the grueling reshoots were terrible. He did not, however, have sex with Leonard not that often in hopes that he would not ruin a potentially good friendship. Leonard claimed that was a lie and it was done half the time they were filming. Shatner felt out of place with the inferior technology. It appeared so old while he was so young.

Then De came across a surprisingly different group of people waiting at Shatner's trailer.

They were dressed like Vulcans needless to say.

"Why hello there." De said.

The two adults and two Vulcan children turned in the direction of De.

"Deforest Kelly, my name is Stonn," Stonn held his hand up doing the ta'al. "I am here to inform the captain that he may be a . . . Uncle."

"Well, he hasn't come on set, yet," De said. "And what about him bein' an Uncle?"

"He is married to Spock, so thus, he is a Uncle for the third time." Stonn said.

"Thi. . . third?" De said.

"T'Pring is with child." Stonn said.

Lawrence Montaigne and Arlene Martel were standing there before him apparently older. It was odd that they were standing in front of the trailer with two children in front of them. They were not even close to being married! 

"Congratulations." De said. 

"We are in his debt for rescuing us off the Klingon starship." T'Pring said. 

"Did he not tell you that his name is William Shatner?" De asked.  


"But he is James T. Kirk." Stonn said.  


"It is Bill." De said.  


"What about me?" Shatner was in a white shirt with a brown jacket on. 

"UNCLE!" The two children cried running after Shatner. 

Shatner lowered himself down to their level. 

"Skink and T'Fellin!" Shatner said, bringing them into a hug. "How is my favorite two Vulcans this fine afternoon? And why are you here?"

"Martel is pregnant, apparently." De said.  


"You are to be a Uncle, once more." Stonn said.  


Shatner looked up. 

"You know. . ." Shatner looked over toward De. "Hey De, why don't you show them around?"

The McCoy side of De wanted to ask "I am a Doctor, not a babysitter" and the other half of him wanted to say "Do I look like a baby sitter?" De knew the answer to the question so he simply said, "Yes." and took the two Vulcan dressed children by the hand and began to give them a tour of the set. Shatner came over to the two grown ups and explained to them the horrible truth. De brought them over to the empty bridge.

"Wooah." Skink said. "This is fascinating."

"This is the replica of the bridge?" T'Fellin asked.

"Of course it is," De said, as T'Fellin hopped up onto the captain's chair. "And you have honorary permission to sit in it."

"Aunt Uhura's station is made of plastic." Skink said, pressing several buttons and hearing beeps in return.

"This is your captain speaking!" T'Fellin pressed a button on the arm rest of the chair. "Everyone is to eat cookies and icecream all day long!"

"That is illogical." Skink said, glaring at his sister.

"Uncle McCoy says it is not," T'Fellin said. "Right Uncle?"

"Well, if you want a icecream headache then it is." De said.

"Awww," T'Fellin said. "But you are supposed to be on my side."

"No can do," De said. "I am netrual here."

"I have a phaser and you are dead, bam!" Skink said.

"MOOOOM, SKINK IS BEING ILLOGICAL!"  T'Fellin hollered.

"No one likes a tatteller," De said. "Or would you want a good chase? Playin' phaser tag?"

"That would be logical." Skink said.

"Stay here, and I will be back with a prop." De said.

The children raised their eyebrows at the mention of prop. De went to  the props box,threw stuff over his shoulder, and searched for the phasers. He was halfway leaned into the box.  Takei was drinking a smoothie when he saw his cast mate throwing stuff over his shoulder. Takei ducked.

"Hey Bones." Takei casually said.

De fell completely into the box  then poked his head out hearing laughter from his cast mate.

"Where are the damn phasers?" De asked.

"We are not using phasers this episode," Takei said. "We are using squirt guns. Didn't you hear? This villain of the week is anti-hydro and lives near grass life since it is a plant that is half man."

De glared a hole through Takei's forehead.

"I know what we are usin' this week!" De said. "And that is a monster made by accident by Henry Mudd that is a MUD monster! Not a grass life based monster."

"What is the difference?" Takei asked, then sipping.

"It lives in mud areas," De said. His face faltered. "Don't tell me the phasers have their own box."

"Apparently they do." Takei said.

De dug around for a random prop. He took out a wooden fake gun from the pile.

"Got it!" De said, leaping out of the box then he ran after direction of the soundstage.

Takei took  his free hand from behind his back to reveal he had the phasers all along with a grin on his face. Eventually we see De chasing after the two Vulcan children who were laughing running away from him. Leonard watched in bewilderment the realistic Vulcans who did not have, at all, prosthetic ears. A look of bemusement replaces it seeing De chasing after them. Leonard shook his head taking a sip of his coffee. Minutes later one Vulcan children and one male were fleeing from a male Vulcan child. And god did they look like they were having fun. Leonard came over to Shatner's trailer where he saw the man deep in discussion with a Stonn look alike.

Leonard nearly dropped the cup.

Stonn was nodding listening to Shatner but his hands were in fists.

T'Pring had her arm wrapped around Stonn's left arm.

Leonard turned around and went in the direction of the children just to have a little fun.

* * *

"Klingons do not smoke!" Came a familiar young voice.

De entered the trailer to see, lo' and behold, Shatner playing cards with a strange alien guy. He resembled William Campbell except he had a forehead crest oddly enough. De stood there on the third staircase processing what he was witnessing. There  was another Klingon dressed man sitting alongside appearing to be asleep with his hands on the table and his head on his hands. 

"De meet Koloth," Shatner said. "Koloth meet my co-star Deforest Kelly."

"Ah, Doctor McCoy," Koloth said. "We meet again."

"I am not McCoy." De said.

"He is right you know." Shatner said, leering over in the direction of Koloth.

"William Campbell's character is real?" De said, looking over in the direction of Shatner.

Shatner nodded.

De had been brought into the little secret by Leonard.

"Yes, would you like to play a game of honor?"  Koloth asked

"I am sorry, but we are in the middle of filmin' a two parter," De said. "And your scene is up."

Shatner laughed.

"I appear at the end, you know, it is part of a undercover mission." Shatner said.

"That is the scene I am talking about." Des said.  
  
Shatner looked over toward Koloth.

"Let us pause the game and return," Shatner said. "Perhaps you can be of a little use, Captain Koloth."

"I would be honored to." Koloth said, humbled.

"Don't kill anyone, ya hear?" De asked.

"It is called acting." Shatner said.

"And pretendin'." De finished.

"You will be honored for countless generations." Shatner said, placing down his cards.

Koloth stood up.

"Then let us go!" Koloth said, going past De.

"WAIT!" De fled after the Klingon. "You don't know which set we are filmin', Klingon!"

Shatner smiled then walked out of the trailer and made sure to lock the door for safe keeping. Had to be careful with Klingons running around set. He just hoped the first officer would amuse himself by watching some  TV or reading a couple books. After all Koloth had unexpectedly showed up at Shatner's place, a motel room no less, and requested for a honorable rematch. His first officer was, surprisingly, Greg of Sefalist.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gene, Will is not leaving unless he gets to improvise and be in a scene with me." Shatner said.

"Klingons cannot act!" Roddenberry said.

"Yes, we can." Koloth said.

"Klingons do not act." Roddenberry said.

"Clearly, you have not heard of the wedding rituals." Koloth growled.

"Roddenberry, I can tell the truth about you deserting your crew in a time of need if you don't let this guy in." Shatner said, into the man's ear.

Roddenberry's eyes went huge backing away.

"All right, you win." Roddenberry said.

Shatner clapped on the shoulder of Roddenberry.

"Now wasn't that easy?" Shatner said.

"SHATNER, YOUR SCENE IS UP!" Came a camera man.

"Come on, big guy," Shatner took Koloth by the wrist and towed him to the set. "Someone get me a fake dagger!"

* * *

Leonard and De were in the fake cell, together, and their characters were bickering over means of escaping. It was a fond reminder of what Shatner had left behind. They were sixteen episodes into the fourth season. Roddenberry had said they were going to make the last episode definitely the last of the series just so the viewers wouldn't be disappointed. Ever since Janice Lester's episode, they had a woman commanding a starship and explain away that Lester was too insane to be captain regarding what she had chatted with Jim about.

"How about this:" De said. "I attempt to strangle you."

"Illogical." Leonard said.

"Or tear your pointy ears off to get their attention?" De asked.

"Logically, howling like a cat in heat would draw their attention." Leonard said.

"No way in the universe am I doin' that!" De said.

"Not you," Leonard said. "I."

"You can do a cat in heat?" De said, in shock.

"My mother has plenty of cats back at home that are Vulcan," Leonard said. "They catch the Vulcan mice."

De sat there contemplating.

"I wonder what your versions of dogs are." De said.

"The concept are bear like lions called sehlat," Leonard said. "Native to planet Vulcan."

De stood up then grabbed onto the bars.

"GAURDS, THIS VULCAN IS THREATENIN' ME WITH ANIMAL DESCRIPTIONS!" De shouted. "HELP!"

Leonard had tilted his head.

"Ssssh." The first guard said.

"Let me outta here and  I will consider talkin' about medicine," De said. "Expecially with that sore throat you have. You can die from that rather than standing round or bein' attacked. It is a silent killer. Without medical treatment you are a dead man. Let me out and give me my bag. I need to treat you face to face."

The second guard was taking a piss, apparently.

"Just you." The first guard said.

"Only me." De said.

The first guard unlocked the door then slid it open. De then did a Vulcan nerve pinch and the man collapsed to the ground. De  went over throwing junk off his medical bag. Leonard came out of the cell with a raised eyebrow at De's direction. The expression was a curious one on the actor's face.

"Who taught you to nerve pinch when you have arthritis in your hands?" Leonard asked.

"Got rid of it," De said. "Nurse Chapel gave me the arthritis cure-o-laser."

"Hm, fascinating." Leonard said.

The two men looked over to see a group of men falling to the ground. The two shared confused reactions then  made their way to the setting. Lo' and behold was Shatner dusting his hands off issuing a compliment to Koloth while pretending to be Jim.  Koloth was staring at his blade in fascination or in anger, it was hard to tell with that bewildered look on his face.

"Jim?" Leonard said.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" De asked.

"I saw you die." Leonard said.

"Mr Spock,Bones," Shatner said. "That was part of my cover. Star Fleet issued me a mission that had no one be aware of it, not even you two except for Nurse Chapel." Shatner patted on the shoulder of Koloth.  "Now me and my friend has just cleared the area and retrieved your communicators." Shatner held the communicators. "Gone for a week and you get caught this easily and lose four security officers on one mission? That is impressive."

"So you did die?" Koloth asked, his attention fixated on Shatner.

"And then I came back," Shatner said, handing the communicators to his friends. "Of course."

"Kahless returned you anew." Koloth said.

"Who is Kahless?" Leonard asked.

"The warrior who watches over us, the one who made Klingons the Klingons!" Koloth said.

"Basically, their Moses," Shatner said. "I have some business to finish here. I will explain the operation."  De and Leonard started to open their mouth but then Shatner held his hand up. "No, Spock,no, Bones, I do not want to risk your lives with a classified mission that can tamper your mind psychologically. Had that happen once to you and it will not ever happen again under my watch."

They closed their mouth.

"When did the doctor get psychologically injured?" Leonard asked.

"You have to ask him that yourself," Shatner said. "It happened during the mirror switcharoo."

Leonard looked over in the direction of De.

"Don't play that card on me, Jim," De opened his communicator. "Scotty, two to beam up."

"Mind rape is illegal," Leonard said. "And punishable by death."

"You don't say." De said, glaring in the direction of Shatner.

"It has been used numerous times prior to the days of Vulcans being reformed." Leonard said.

De's eyes grew with life looking in the direction of Leonard closing the communicator with a click and started to open his mouth in reply.

"ANNNDD cuut!" Roddenberry said.

Leonard was staring at Koloth.

"Koloth  meet Leonard Nimoy," Shatner said. "Leonard Nimoy meet my good warrior buddy Koloth."

"This does not belong to me." Koloth said, referring to the dagger prop.

Koloth tossed the blade into the distance where a prop person caught it and returned it to where it should be after saying "I GOT IT!" Most of the stunt men got up with a daze after being tossed around like a rag doll by a actual Klingon. Leonard's eyes were widening at the sight of the taller Klingon. De walked off set unphased.

"I would like you to be the subject of  a photograph." Leonard finally said.

"What is in it for me?" Koloth asked.

"I will make thousands off it and you will be given more honor than you have right now on this planet." Leonard said.

"I am in." Koloth said, leaving with Leonard off the set.

Shatner sighed, wiping a sweat off his brow.

"If this keeps up, I might have to start a talk show with everyone who visit this planet." Shatner said, walking off the set.

Roddenbery approached Shatner.

"This is the second tenth time in a row you have been visited by an alien race." Roddenberry said.

Shatner looked up in the direction of Roddenberry.

"Get in line." Shatner said.

"Your very presence is going to be a threat for this planet one day," Roddenberry said, as Shatner walked past him. "You should go back to the Enterprise if you know what is best for everyone."

Shatner headed back toward his trailer taking out his key.

"I will think about it!" Shatner shouted.

* * *

_Jim, Spock, McCoy, and a few red-shirts were exploring the landscape for a classic Star Trek planet. Spock had his tricorder aimed at the ground. McCoy was searching for any life with some red shirts. Jim had one foot on a boulder looking around contemplating how perfect it would be for a expedition. Or a colony. It looked fine for someone to build a house, raise a family,and have streets lining the scenery._

**Ring.**

_"Jim, look out!" It was McCoy's voice._

**RING.**

_Jim looked over to see a phone with a cord flying in his direction._

**RING!**

Shatner grabbed onto the phone, lifted it off, and put it onto his ear.

"William Shatner of The _USS Shakespeare_ ," Shatner said. "I mean . . . William Shatner of the _USS Enterprise_."

"They want to film a damn sex scene." Roddenberry said.

 _Did I just hear Roddenberry right?,_ Shatner thought lifting himself halfway up with his elbow hitting the pillow.

"Pardon me, Gene?" Shatner said, one hand on the side of his face.

"The consummation of Spock and Kirk's marriage!" Roddenberry raised his voice.

"Tell them we are wild, but not that wild." Shatner said.

"They want to see the wedding, Shatner," Roddenberry said. "The fans want it!"

Shatner sighed.

"I am half asleep, half awake." Shatner said.

"They want a wedding." Roddenberry repeated.

"Then let's give them the humanization of a wedding," Shatner said. "A open marriage." He left it lingering in the air. "Or we can just flat refuse filming that scene."

"They refuse to renew _Star Trek_ if we don't." Roddenberry said.

"Then gently say, quote, William Shatner has ran out of steam for weddings,unquote."  Shatner put the phone down.

Shatner heard a familiar grumble from alongside him.

"Bill, what was it?" Leonard asked.

"NBC thinking we want _Star Trek_ renewed, just the usual." Shatner turned over onto the bed.

"Stupid network." Leonard said.

"Don't know when no means no." Shatner said, kissing the cheek of Leonard and his right hand came close to Leonard's chest.

Leonard took Shatner's hand.

* * *

"You are tellin' me that Bill and Len are not goin' to be in the next season?" De asked.

". . . Yes." Roddenberry said.

"Then I am not comin' back," De said. "I am goin' to start searchin' for a new show after I finish my last scene on Star Trek."

"But you are type casted." Roddenberry said.

"I am sorry, but without those two that is  a completely different story," De said. "I am sure my agent can find me some small pictures to be in.  Like say, cowboy westerns?"

There was silence on the end.

"I could help with that." Roddenberry said.

"You will not help me with that," De said. "I won't return to a show that claims to be set on the Enterprise without the three most basic principals: logic, compassion,and ethnics. We are the triumvirate of the twenty-third century on a starship that could become legendary. Replace me, if necessary."

"Are you sure about that?" Roddenberry asked.

"As hell." De said.

"Star Trek can flourish with out you three." Roddenberry said.

"It will have to end sometime." De said

"And burn." Roddenberry said.

"You get where I am goin' with this." De said.

"Of course I do, DeForest." Roddenberry said, sounding smug.

"Gene, I hope you have a story to wrap up in season 5 with plummetin' ratin's." De put the phone down on its cradle.

He just signed the death wish for Star Trek, and DeForest knew that, apparently. He had come across some Trekkers who were nice as anyone could be. That was just last week. One of the trekkers was a director who was searching for someone to play a character, Private Detective John Gordon, a character who dealt with supernatural subjects and operated along the law and made sure to stick away from the media. Director John Smith had given De a phone number to call.

DeForest dialed the number then put it to his ear.

"Hello," De said. "Still lookin' for someone to portray your protagonist?"

And what De heard next was music to his ears.

* * *

Fifty years from then, the cast of  _Star Trek: The Original Series_ would look back and treasure every moment they had. When time was so fleeting. When their days with the very one unlikely person was numbered.

Before _The Next Generation_.

Before _Voyager._

Before _Deep Space Nine_.

Before _Enterprise._

Before the dozen movies featuring _The Original Series_ cast meeting _The Next Generation_ then handing the mantle to them.

Before the one reboot with two sequels (and many more to come) featuring Leonard and De side by side meeting the counterparts of the original bridge crew. Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Zoe Saldana, Simon Pegg, John Cho, Anton Yelchin, and Karl Urban. Pine's performance would remind them of their old friend William Shatner. Hell, they didn't realize they would miss him that much. It was odd that they continued to live and age.  Doohan figured it had something to do with that hypospray that actually hurt. It became their personal headcannon that Shatner had gave three out of the group a cure for some kind of diseases they would have had like at this age and prevented their untimely demise.

Their careers after Star Trek: TOS was rather remarkably un-typecasted.

They got many, many new roles.

* * *

 "Good morning, De, Len!"  Shatner greeted his friends on set.

De looked over his shoulder to greet the young man only nothing came out just a stare at the man. Leonard looked over to continue that stare. Shatner came in-between them raising a brow at De and Leonard. De had a doughnut in one hand. Leonard had a cup of coffee in one hand wearing the prosthetic Vulcan ears.

"What is wrong with you?" Shatner asked.

"Your hair." Leonard said.

"Yes? What about it?" Shatner said.

"It is golden." De said.

"Nah, that can't be real. You are pulling my leg." Shatner said.

"Your hair is blonde." Leonard said.

"Last time I checked, it was brown." Shatner said, heading in the direction of his trailer with a yawn.

"And he looks three years younger." De noted.

"Indeed," Leonard chimed in. "It is like I am looking at a rerun of Star Trek."

"If he watched the episodes he would definitely see the youthfulness between now and them." De complained.

"He hates watching himself." Leonard said.

"So what are you doin' after your last scene?" De said.

"I am playing a scientist gone mad in a movie called The Anonymous Scientist," Leonard said. "And you?"

"Detective John and The Cavallary," De said. "I heard Doohan is goin' to be playing a police officer in a TV show."

"That would be a fascinating experience for him," Leonard said. "Nichelle is going to be playing a spy on a movie called Agent U."

"Is that a play on  Uhura?" De asked.

"I believe it is." Leonard said.

"Or Uganda, Unnie, Urnie, or Urchie . .  ." De took a bite from his doughnut.

"One, two, three, four, five, six,seven, eight, nine--" Leonard said.

"SOMEONE USED THE COLORIZER ON MY HAIR!" Came Shatner's shout from inside his trailer that was especially loud.

"Ten." Leonard finished.

"I heard Takei is going to be a fighter pilot in his next picture and Koenig is goin' to be playin' president of the US for a Science Fiction movie featurin' a large crab." De said.

Leonard had a short laugh.

"A large crab?" Leonard said. "That is beyond silly."

"Silly as it comes." De said.

"I hope that Bill's career doesn't crash after this." Leonard said, concerned for his friend.

"Knowin'  Bill," De said. "That is not likely to happen, my friend."

Apparently all of the cast members were goin' to be replaced  next season.

* * *

One day, out of the blue, Stehart appeared on set. It was on the bridge. Shatner walked on the bridge coming to a abrupt stop. The Camera crew were still rolling. It had been seven months since he had seen the face of Stehart. One hand was grasped on the red rail where he apparently was leaning his side against it. He straightened himself out.

"Captain, we are being hailed by the bird-of-prey." Nichelle Nichols said.

"Do not hail them." Shatner said.

Nichelle turned away from her station.

"Bill?" Nichelle asked.

Leonard looked over to see now what Bill was seeing. There was  a faint "CUT!" heard from the background.

"Captain Stehart," Shatner said. "My name is William Shatner." Nichelle turned her head in the direction of Stehart. Doohan was unable to move seeing a real life Klingon just feet away. "I am an actor." He stepped forward. "Captain James T. Kirk is dead because of you in a dishonorable manner of death. Leave my cast-mates out of this."

"All of you are actors?" Stehart asked. "No wonder they are so stupid."

"Don't you dare insult my crew." Shatner said.

"Which one are you talking about?" Stehart asked.

"Both of them," Shatner said. "Gene Roddenberry was the captain of the USS Nosedive. It was overrun by Klingons. He and a small group were able to escape blending into our society." Stehart looked over to Roddenberry then aimed the phaser at Koenig. "Do that and not you are only just starting a war with Star Fleet but a war with me."

"You are just one man." Stehart said.

Shatner stepped forward.

"One man can do more harm than you can," Shatner said. "Fire at me. Not them. Because then Jim will be dead for good." He was coming closer to the disruptor. "I know you have a strict code of honor. But would you want to be . . . lets say. . . dishonorably discharged from The Klingon Ranks because you killed innocent people for no reason."

Leonard had gotten up.

"You lied to us!" Stehart said.

"So?"  Shatner asked.

"You have stained your honor!" Stehart aimed the gun in the direction of Nichelle. "And I will stain those who stand in my way."

Stehart pressed the trigger and no sooner than that Shatner was in the way absorbing in the blast that channeled through his chest knocking him back. Leonard leaped over the railing then crashed the female Klingon to the ground. Nichelle screamed in horror. Leonard pinned the Klingon down using her two arms. Nichell came from her station then to the young man's side to see what had happened.

"LET ME GO, YOU MENIPULATIVE BASTARD,SERIAL LIAR, DISHONORABLE FILTHY HUMAN!"

Shatner got upright, dazed, but otherwise fine.

"Bill!" He was treated to a unexpected hug by Nichelle.

There was a look of realization on Shatner's face, ground breaking really, he knew what he had become. The laws of natural phaser shots were immune to him since he was James T. Kirk off-world on a away mission. It was only logical since James T. Kirk never died in a episode but if he did it was momentary. William Shatner, in ever sense of the meaning, had become a fictional character.

 "I am not the one who should be sucking on soap for saying that on a children's show." Leonard said.

"Nitchelle," Shatner said. "You are squeezing me."

"I thought you were dead." Nichelle said, letting go of Shatner.

"Never that," Shatner said, with a friendly smile. "I am James T. Kirk. Nothing kills me."

Shatner felt dizzy and wobbly  as he used the rails as his support.

"You should be dead!" Stehart said, as Shatner trailed over to the side of the Klingon.

"I just said who I am." Shatner said, calmly.

"You are William Shatner!" Stehart said.

"No, I didn't say that." Shatner took her communicator.

"Yes, you did!" Stehart said.

"My name is James Tiberius Kirk," Shatner said. "I don't even look like William Shatner anymore." He flipped out the communicator. "I have some scenes to finish up so I will stay for awhile." And then spoke in fluent Klingon. He put the item into the Klingons hand afterwards. "Your men are not going to be happy by the time you get back up there. Leonard, let go of Stehart."

Leonard stepped back just as she was in the process of being beamed while she screamed Shatner's name.

"Bill." Leonard approached Shatner.

"We will return to this scene in one hour and thirty-two minutes." Gene said.

Shatner left the set.

"What. . ."  Nichelle looked over.

"There is something you all must know," Leonard said. "I will start from the beginning. Seven months ago . . ."

* * *

_OPEN SCENE._

_BRIDGE._

De was allready crying reading the script.

_MCCOY enters the Bridge._

_JIM. To think this is the last day in space we have together._

_MCCOY. Never that._

_JIM. Where are you going, Bones?_

_MCCOY. I am goin' to be a healin' hobo._

_JIM. I am accepting another posting to Border Patrol. I am too young for admiralcy._

_MCCOY. Somehow I think the hobglobin is goin' to be with you._

_JIM. He is._

_MCCOY. He is never goin' to accept promotion, isn't he?_

_JIM. Indeed._

_MCCOY. That is our Vulcan._

De had read this script too many times. He walked into the turbo lift. His hands were fidgeting. The only thing calming his priceless nerves were the hypospray in his hand. Shatner had told them that he knew. He knew they were coming for him without being told. They left him and now they want him back? Too bad, they wanted him to stay. Shatner had explained how illogical it would be for him to stay. This was their final scene together. De wiped off a tear from his eyes. This was the crew returning to Starbase 1. It was five minutes away. The crew were being replaced because of a event that occurred within the script regarding Jim doing what he did best and Star Fleet deciding to end their five year mission and start a new one with a different crew because of some silly reason.

These were going to be poigent lines.

The doors rolled open.

"Jim." De said.

Shatner looked over, and he didn't even look like Shatner, with a smile onhis face.

"Hello,  Bones." Shatner said.

"I thought our final mission wouldn't be forced by  Star Fleet."

"It is only logical," Leonard added. "For the Enterprise would not be if the triumvirate were replaced."

"Logical. . ." De said, with a grimace. "Speakin' of logic, what are you goin' to do Mr Spock?"

"Be on the next assignment the captain is to be on." Spock replied.

"Patrolling the borders of the neutrual zone," Shatner said. "It is going to be fun."

"Preparing to dock." Takei said.

"Final Captain's log: Space. . ."  Shatner started. "The final frontier. These were the voyages of the _USS Enterprise_. Her mission: to explore new worlds. To seek out new lifeforms. To boldly go where no man has gone before. She has since succeeded on that. As my final actions on the Enterprise  . . . I am giving out everyone on this bridge promotions. And I hope their new commands will be long and meaningful."

"Except." De said, putting one hand on Shatner's shoulder.

"Except for Mr Spock, who refuses promotion." Shatner said, looking over in the direction of Leonard.

Nichelle forced back tears.

"Thank you, everyone, for the past four years," Leonard said, the camera was aimed at Spock. "I have learned many things serving with humans more than I did in my previous years as science officer of the _USS Enterprise._ Life is like a garden.  Perfect moments can be had, but not preserved, except in memory." Leonard did the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

"We have docked." Takei said.

"And cut!"

A man came on set.

"Captain!" The man was frightened. "The captain and the doctor are in Klingon hands. Mr Scott is unable to take command because he is emotionally compromised." He had both hands on his knees panting standing alongside Koenig's station. "We need you."

Shatner stood up then came over to the man's side.

"Which Klingon?"

_There is a future scene seen of Shatner with Spock._

"Stahart."

_Spock put his hands on the side of Shatner's face._

"The Stewart. I should have killed her when I had the chance."

_Shatner's were closed._

"Captain, she has back up."

_Spock closed his eyes._

"No-win scenario, huh?"'

_The mind meld started, and Shatner's last thought was: Geronimo._

"Affirmative."

_The memories of William Shatner were turned into a dream and replaced by James T. Kirk._

"I am prepared." Shatner said.

_James T. Kirk's eyes opened once the mind meld was completed._

"Scotty was hoping you would say that." The man handed the communicator to Shatner.

Shatner looked around toward the silent cast mates.

"Goodbye," Shatner said. "Scotty, two to beam up."

In a transporter like melody, the two were gone and De staggered forward half in shock and disbelief until his hands came to the side of the chair. And it hit him. It hit him in the gut that Shatner was likely to never return. Leonard came over to his friends side and let De cry into his shoulder.

**The End.**


End file.
